Fight Scene
by EmbersofMemories
Summary: Bradley and Hitch get "captured" luckily LB is never far away and is nore than happy to step in. Contains a lot of sass be warned
1. chapter 1

Hitch and I watch as Loveday takes out the four men. In saving our target from being kidnapped we had ended up being captured ourselves. Well "captured". It wasn't exactly our finest moment or quite according to plan. Fortunately I know how to escape from handcuffs quite easily.

Hitch is aware of this and he flashes me a knowing smirk from his seat. I could go and help my Loveday but she is (as always) supremely capable. Besides, I have front row seats to the action.

I'm in awe. Within 15 seconds the four men are unconscious and sprawled across the ground. She turns around to face us and flashes me a flirtatious smile before flipping the hair from her face

'Enjoying the show are we Baker?' She smirks

I go to respond but Hitch beats me to it. 'That was seriously cool LB'

She says, ' I learnt with the best'

'Well' I say, flattered but sensing some smart remark

'When he actually decided to fight that is'

There's the smart remark.

I show her my best innocent expression 'LB can you not see that poor Hitch and I have been helplessly handcuffed to these chairs?'

'Yes . It reminds me of a similar situation on our vacation to Mongolia. Ooh Do you remember how we escaped?'

'How could I forget?' I flirt

'Remember the look on Odella's face as we walked straight through her security and out the building'

'She looked like steam was about to start pouring out her ears!' Loveday says before changing her tone slightly

'do you know what else I remember?'she says

'What?' I ask

She leans in towards her chair. Her face suddenly close to mine. My heartbeat speeds up.

'How easily you can get out of handcuffs' she says with a dangerous smile and tips my chair backwards at alarming speed.

Hitch takes a sharp intake of breath but she catches the chair just before I hit the ground.

'Don't get lazy my love' she whispers.

And with that she lets go and my chair drops the final two inches to the ground. She starts striding off and she is out the door before she calls

'Hurry up you two, we've got work to do'

I think about all the doubt around Loveday when she joined spectrum. If a woman would be capable of agent duties.

And here she was, one of the finest agents spectrum had ever seen.

In a second I break free of the handcuffs and jump to my feet. Smoothing down my suit sleeves I turn towards Hitch.

'You may want to hurry up, if I've learnt one thing in life it's that LB doesn't like to be kept waiting'

Hitch POV

And with that he ran off after her. You could hear their laughter.

'Wow' he thought to himself. 'Bradley is a lucky guy'

Then he remembered Bradley's warning. He wondered how far his luck with spectrum would go if he didn't catch up with them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello fellas' I say

Looking around at the room of what I'm taking to be as assassins by the guns and apparent martial arts training.

'Gee these bodyguards seem to get uglier every year...'

'Quit the small talk!' commands the taller man.

'Cuff him'

I groan, two men have materialised behind me and low and behold, I'm handcuffed.

"Well it seems we've caught you Baker, no way of escape and no back up. "

The boss guy holds up my watch. His eleven other men that circle me look as smug as he does.

"Oh yes, you see I learnt my lesson, never leave a Spectrum agent with their watch or they'll end up calling for help"

The throws it against the wall.

"Well there's no way for anyone to help you now" and he laughs.

Little does he know that there's always a way out. I have my cufflinks. A twist to the left later and I know that LB will come and fight with me. If there were 5 men it would be fine but with the 12 there are I'd feel a lot more comfortable with her fighting alongside.

I'd counted on this, what I hadn't counted on way her already being there. Oh she's good. I catch her smiling in the corner of my eye behind the shoulders of one of the bodyguards. She winks at me and then the fun really begins.

I let a smile rise up on my face before saying,

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you gentlemen. But there is always a way out"

They look bewildered and at that same second LB punches the man in front and he falls to the floor, simultaneously I break free of my handcuffs.

She runs through the gap left in the circle. I deliver a roundhouse kick to another man and then turn so we're facing back to back, leaning against each other.

'You seem to have got yourself a situation Baker'

'Trouble does seem to have quite a thing for me'

'Troubles not the only one' she chuckles

I smile at this 'Nice job with the punch by the way, you really are good' I say

The men look confused, there's nothin like flirting to throw highly trained assassins off their game.

'You're by too shabby yourself my love' articulated LB.

One of te men lunges at her but she's good, fast and quick too.

And she launches into a butterfly kick which knocks the man spiralling to the ground. Impossible.

'You did not just manage to knock him out with a butterfly kick?!' I say exasperated with awe, 'I swear that shouldn't be possible'

'Anythings possible Baker' she chuckles, straightening out her jumpsuit.

That impossible girl. She's the best, there's no doubt about that. Always a new way to surprise me.

'Now, which one of these lovely men would you like to take?' Asks LB

'Ladies first LB, your choice'

'Ever the gentleman' she says nuzzling her head ever so slightly against mine as she says this.

Keeping circling the men I say,

'I aim to impress'

'Hahh' says LB with a slow drawn out breath imitating shock

'Impress who' she asks flirtatiously

'Now there's a question for you' I whisper as I take out the first man that comes towards me.

We fight covering each other's back.

'Many people' I say in between combat.

She ducks a punch before scoffing,

'Like who?!'

'There's these men trying to kill us for s start' I joke

'Obviously' she says and rolls her eyes

'And there is this one girl' I say eyes fixated on a rather ugly looking assassin who seems to think he can kill me by staring.

'Ooh do I know her' flirts LB

I kick the man abruptly in the shin

'You might'

Another suited man pulls out a pistol, I twist his arm and steal it from his grasp.

'She's moody ' I say and elbow the man approaching behind me.

I watch as she sends a man toppling into the wall.

'Frightfully stubborn'

'Ha' she retorts, 'you can talk!'

'Sarcastic' I tease.

As one of the final standing men throws a punch at me I duck. I get into a series of kicks and defences while moaning

'So stressed about punctuality- I mean seriously sometimes people have to be late. Get over it already'

In the most of this she's dealt with the rest of the men who lie in various points of injury across the room.

'Oh and one more thing' I add

I deliver a final blow to the assassin which send him crumpled in a heap toward the ground.

I'm left to face the most formidable opponent of all.

I smile

'I'm head over heels in love with her'

I walk towards her and draw her into a well deserved kiss.

After a minute or so we break apart and walk hand in hand back in the direction of HQ

'By the way I still don't know how you managed that thing with the butterfly kick' I say impressed

'If you're good maybe I'll show you sometime'

'That's a promise?'

' I'm true to my word Baker,' she replies 'mind you if I hear one more word about my stubbornness I may be forced to reconsider... We clear?' She asks in mock seriousness

'Absolutely' I affirm.

'I'll make fun of your punctuality instead' and I punch her lightly in the arm. She laughs and vows to get her revenge. But I can anticipate what she's going to do. So as she brings her leg up to kick me I snatch it and the other one so I'm carrying her. She laughs and puts her arms around my neck.

'May I escort you back to Spectrum?'

'Ever the gentleman' she says

'I aim to impresses' I say as I start to walk again down the corridors. Just before we reach the stairs there's a window overlooking the city, a view not to be missed.

'And that's to impress you alone'

I whisper softly into her ear.

And we watch as the city passes us by under the sky of a million shooting stars.


End file.
